Dragon  Ball: XXX
by The Only Unknown
Summary: This fan - fiction is about the sex life of almost every character. Contains graphic material. If requested, I will do a threesome, crossover couple, lesbian couple  etc. . Please read and review.
1. Introduction

_**Dragon - Ball: The Sex Life**_

* * *

This part is just a preview of what's going to come sooner or later. This fan fiction is about the sex that each parent went through to conceive

each child. I think you know this story is going to get graphic. Just so you know what's going on I produced a list for you guys:

* * *

The list so far is:

**Goku and Chi - Chi**

**Vegeta and Bulma**

**Krillin and 18**

**Gohan and Videl**

**Pan and Marron**

**Pan, Marron, and Bra**

**Pan and Bra**

**Pan and Trunks**

I will also pick some couples from you, if you do leave a comment. But I will not do gay porn. I only allow lesbian couples. Occasionally, I will do

a threesome, maybe if I get enough favorites and reviews. If requested, I will do a crossover couple (Goku and Serena).


	2. Goku and Chi  Chi

**A/N:** Welcome to my first sexual fan - fiction. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Please read and review, I

appreciate constructive criticism. I'm sorry, but I like to put lines between the lines I'm writing. If you don't like it give it a chance with my writing.

* * *

_**Goku and Chi - Chi**_

* * *

Goku arrived to his home on Mount Paos sweaty and tired from the training atop the Lookout. He entered through the door and hollered, "Chi

- Chi, I'm home!". The bedroom door exerted a creek and out came the sexy and beautiful Chi - Chi. She stepped out of the bedroom wearing

nothing but a red lacy bra and a skimpy thong. The lace complimented her breasts, allowing her hard nipples to be seen trying to escape it. The

thong exposed her fluffy cheeks and barely covered the tingling pussy she was trying to contain. She wanted it bad. She answered back to Goku

in a sensual whispering voice, "You can have me now...". Goku smirked in excitement and began to undress. He left his boxers on for Chi - Chi to

undo. Chi - Chi caught on to what Goku wanted her to do. She kneeled down and slowly pulled down Goku's boxers. His manhood was

unleashed, and it was staring Chi - Chi in the face. She glanced at Goku, and Goku winked back at her. She smiled and whispered, "Get ready,

saiyan." She then opened her fist and grasped Goku's rock hard manhood. It was throbbing in Chi - Chi's hand, and she enjoyed feeling it. Chi -

Chi was dripping her juices onto the floor and Goku noticed it quickly. But before he could react. Her tongue flickered out of her mouth, and she

began to lick the tip of his manhood. She then evolved to wrapping her tongue around it and she began going up and down on it, faster and

faster. Goku enjoyed her every move, but then Goku uttered a word, "Stop.". Chi - Chi looked up confused at Goku, but Goku didn't disappoint.

He grabbed Chi - Chi's hair, and thrusted his manhood into her, she once again caught on, and she deep - throated him. She grabbed Goku's

ass, and she pushed him further into her, balls deep. Goku couldn't stand the pleasure, and with a mighty moan, he emptied his seed into her

throat. Chi - Chi let out a slight, "Mmmh!", when he emptied into her. He pulled out, with Chi - Chi guiding it out of her mouth. She took one last

look at his manhood and said, "Mmm, tastes good.". Goku said with a manly voice, "Turn around..". Chi - Chi cooperated by saying, "Whatever

you say mighty saiyan.". She giggled and twirled around. She put her hands on the couch, fully bent over, her fluffy cheeks were still exposed by

her skimpy thong, and Goku licked his lips, enjoying this sight. He slowly took off her skimpy thong and the sight was pleasuring. Her womenhood

was dripping wet, and her asshole was looking as tight as ever. Goku slowly inserted his manhood inside of her, and Chi - Chi moaned in

excitement. Once his manhood was deep inside her, he began thrusting heavily. Chi - Chi screamed in ecstacy, and Goku tried to hold in his

moans of pleasure. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust them in sync with his thrusting. Heavy breathing was all they heard from eachother,

for a while. He enjoyed rubbing her cheeks while he was pounding it, and so did she. Chi - Chi's face was covered in Goku's juices and as she

was getting pounded, she was cleaning it off with her tongue. Goku began going faster, harder, and deeper. It was too much for Chi - Chi to

handle, and she climaxed, Goku soon followed climaxing inside of her. Goku soon turned her around and grabbed her head. He leaned in for a

short french kissing session, and Chi - Chi loved how passionately Goku kissed her soft plump lips. Streamlets of there saliva poured down their

mouths as they were competing who's tongue can outwrestle the others. Goku quickly won that battle and he took control once again. He lyed

her on her back and unhooked her bra. He licked one nipple, caressing the other with his finger. Chi - Chi moaned in pleasure and Goku suckled

on her nipple like a baby. She pushed his head downward, onto her womanhood. He flickered his tongue, then he licked her clit thoroughly,

making her wet once again. He began to lick her clean, but Chi - Chi managed to moan out these words, "Fuck me, Goku!". Goku nodded his

head, and went up on her. He inserted his manhood in between her womanhood's lips and they opened to his manhood's pleasure. Chi - Chi

thrusted her head backward, never feeling this much pleasure in her life. Goku took her right leg and extended it upward onto his shoulder. He

began to go in deeper, and he thrusted faster, faster. The sound of their parts colliding was like music to both their ears. It sounded like if both

there parts were suction cups, and they were perfectly shaped for eachothers. Goku grew tired of this position and threw Chi - Chi's leg off his

shoulder. He grabbed her legs and forcefully pulled her legs behind her head, fully stretching her womanhood. Their juices dripped onto the

couch, and they both enjoyed the sight of it. Chi - Chi was not full flexible and moaned, "No! Goku please!". Goku answered back to her, "Much

better. He thrusted his hips back and forth, but this time, he could go all the way in, not limited to his size. Chi - Chi yelped, as she never

knew Goku was this long. Goku looked directly at Chi - Chi's breast's, bouncing up and down, in sync with his thrusting. He looked up at her face,

and there eyes met. They released there juices at the same time, and both there juices were dripping down the other's 'hood. Goku gently took

her off of his manhood, revealing many juices sticking to both there 'hoods. They were breathing heavily, and they both fell asleep immediately.

* * *

If you guys liked this story please favorite it, and leave a review. Next chapter: Bulma and Vegeta. In the chapter before, I also have no problem

with incest. (Chi - Chi and Goten) - No, I do not consider this pedophilia.


End file.
